planesandmercsfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome Wagon
Mission Type: Strike Mission Overview: The Yemeni government has located an insurgent training camp, and is contracting out it's demolition from altitude. Several soft target areas, in what is a fairly remote area. Threat Analysis: Very limited Surface to Air, limited AAA with density increasing near target area. Payment: Reputation: 0 Pay: 500 ROE Bid History Month One: Aquila: 500 Winning Bid: Aquila Pilots: Haakon "Hammer" Gustavson - F-5E Tiger II * Teemu "Frosty" Eronen - F-5E Tiger II * "Grizzly" Jack Guessler - F-4E Phantom II * Jamail "Fossil" Abd-Raḥīm al-Baghdad - Xian H-6 * Map: Welcomewagon_turn01.jpg|Turn 1 Welcomewagon_turn02.jpg|Turn 2 Welcomewagon_turn03.jpg|Turn 2 Welcomewagon_turn03.jpg|Turn 3 Welcomewagon_turn04.jpg|Turn 4 Welcomewagon_turn05.jpg|Turn 4 Welcomewagon_turn05.jpg|Turn 5 Welcomewagon_turn06.jpg|Turn 6 Welcomewagon_turn07.jpg|Turn 7 Welcomewagon_turn08.jpg|Turn 7 Welcomewagon_turn09.jpg|Turn 9 Welcomewagon_turn10.jpg|Turn 10 Welcomewagon_turn11.jpg|Turn 11 Welcomewagon_turn12.jpg|Turn 12 Welcomewagon_turn13.jpg|Turn 13 Summary: After an uneventful takeoff from Djibouti Airfield and wide approach to target area via Red Sea air zone, Aquila Flight, under the lead of "Grizzly" made approach to designated target area. Shortly after entering theatre, the flight made contact with a suspected insurgent SAM site, located on a raised position and most likely covering approach to the insurgent base, which fired upon the flight immediately after receiving a solid target lock on the Q-6, without other attempt of contact. With use of evasive manuevers, the enemy missile was avoided, causing minor damage to Q-6. The F-4 then engaged the SAM site and destroyed it by firing a AGM-12 The flight began to recover when an unidentified contact was made far to the west. "Grizzly" ordered to cease approach in the direction of and to move away from the contact. His order was not followed. The contact, at this time, was approaching the flight at a rapid speed estimated at approxiamately Mach 1. This was unnoticed by the entirety of the flight. The true nature of the contact, an arial inbound aircraft, was not realized until the aircraft fired upon the Q-6. While not impacting, the missile explosion cuased signifigant damage to the forward fuselage and starboard engine of the Q-6, killing the co-pilot "Wideload" and effectively disabling the starboard engine. The rest of Aquila flight attempted to engage the new threat unsuccessfully for some time, failing to acquire firing solutions on the fast moving target. A third misisle was fired at the Q-6 cuasing further damage and killing the crew member "Barn". "Frosty" achieved an IR lock on the, as of yet, unidentified aircraft. While this was not against the briefed ROE, he took a serious risk in engaging an unidentified craft, with the potential of further eroding the missions success. This point was mooted by the fact both of the sidewinders fired failed to track the enemy plane for, as of yet, unknown reasons. "Hammer" then began diving for the aggressor airframe, leading to an attempt of a dangerous arial manuever at low altitude to engage the target. At this time, he apparently blacked out from the high G-force of the manuever or suffered a massive controls failure, the former being the more likely. The plane exploded on impact with the ground and "Hammer" successfully ejected, although hitting the ground from a low relative height and a rapid speed. He would prove to be only lightly injuured and was rescued shortly by a third party force operating in the area, who returned him to Djibouti without incident. The aggressor was then identified as a Mig-21 Fishbed and another lock was achieved, this time by "Grizzly" and "Vamp". The resulting side winder launch resulted in complete failure, the quality of the missile system in question. The Mig began to double back, lining up for a strafe on the damaged bomber. Anticipating the manuever and showing a sudden reversal in attitude, Aquila coordinated instinctively to deny the strafe. Setting the Fishbed directly in the sights of "Grizzly", who's gun pod fire destroyed the enemy craft. "Grizzly" proceeded to scout a nearby hill for potential SAM sites as "Fossil" began his attack run using the entirety of his unguided ordinance. Perhaps the high point of the mission his attack on the enemy encampment, now discovered to have been inside a small village, was utterly devastating, completing the mission objective. It is of note, that the bombing run sparked a series of secondary explosions. Most likely the result of large stores of military hardware, explosives, and ammunition stored throughout the village. Regrettably, this contributed to the destruction of the village. The loss of civilian life, while unfortunate, comes with a point. The enemy is willing to use civilians as shields, perhaps this unfortunate event may be the spark necessary for civilians in similar situations to take note and seek government assistance. With the mission finished Aquila disengaged and returned to home base, the return flight was of little note. Doesn't get much softer then that. AAR: David nods, "Ah yes, Mr Gustavson's control failuire... We'll have to look into that, because now we're on the hook for a favour from EO, something we try to avoid if at all possible." He shuffles the papers on the desk, "Still, you did achieve your objective, despite losses on your side, I suppose we can chalk this up as an overall success. The town did suffer some damage, but nothing that you could have prevented short of using more precision based ordnance." ---- Enemy Kills: 1x SA-5 Site (Grizzly) 1x MiG-21 (Grizzly) 9x GAZ Trucks (Fossil) 1x AZP S-60 AAA (Fossil) 3x BMP-1 (Fossil) 4x Temporary Shelter (Fossil) 1x GAZ Fuel Tender (Fossil) Enemy Damaged: Incidentals: Structural Damage to surrounding houses (6 Casualties, 32 wounded) Objective(s) Destroy Enemy Training Camp at Waypoint: Successful Destroy SA-5 site (Secondary): Successful Pay: Mission Pay: 500 Secondary Objective: 200 Success Bonus: 50 Kill Bonus: 83 Incidentals: -50 Total: 783 Category:Missions Category:Yemen